Anna's Secret
by awesomecows
Summary: a mystery solved in the last paragraph...also, see if you can find a pattern in the writing...


**_A_**nna's funeral was in two days. **_B_**rett was the prime suspect, but it still had to be proven.

"**_C_**laim?" bellowed the judge. "**_D_**efendant, state your claim!"

**_E_**veryone groaned.

"**_F_**ella', everyone knows he's - "

" – **_G_**uilty; I am not guilty. **_H_**ear me now! **_I_** will not pledge guilty and lie!"

**_J_**eb, Jubevelle's local judge, announced a three-hour recess to allow people to calm down a bit.

**_K_**indness had left the court, and hatred towards any suspect in the case replaced it. **_L_**ater they would learn this, after they realized the truth.

**_M_**any loved Anna and were furious with grief. **_N_**o one had suspected her death, nor could anyone see the reason of it.

**_O_**nce, so long ago it seemed, the town was cheerful – not one person after another, on a mission to find a killer. **_P_**eople once lived in harmony, not a soul suspected something wrong.

"**_Q_**uickly now, let's go to Anna's home to collect any evidence that he might have left."

**_R_**ustling through her mail, and millions of other papers did nothing. **_S_**till, after about an hour and a half, nothing was there to be found. **_T_**hat is, until they saw the door. **_U_**ncertain as to what they might be seeing, they entered the area behind the door. **_V_**ivid paintings covered the walls.

"**_W_**hoever did this must have been either suicidal, or in a _really_ bad mood." said one of the investigators. "E**_X_**cept, if they were Anna's killer…"

"**_Y_**ou're onto something, aren't you?" inquired another.

"**_Z_**any, isn't it?" someone muttered.

"**_A_** bunch of outrageous pictures and odd characters – what is it all supposed to mean?"

"**_B_**unch of nonsense, if you ask me."

"**_C_**are to take a look at the ceiling; there's a reflection from that mirror."

**_D_**uring all the commotion, no one noticed the mirror at all. **_E_**verything, reflected normally was cracked and twisted, but the odd pictures and characters all made sense now. **_F_**or the rest of their lives, not one person that was present would ever forget that moment.

"**_G_**oodness…I…I guess it wasn't Brett after all…"

**_H_**alf an hour had gone by, and the reflection was drawn and taken as evidence. **_I_**t only took a few minutes to get an early finish to recess accomplished, and everyone back in the courtroom.

"**_J_**ust a little while ago, we found something that could change how this case is going," and the case soon closed.

"**_K_**eeping a secret is hard for some of us, but for Brett, his secret must have been practically killing him. **_L_**osing Anna has kept us all torn with grief, unable to think," he continued. "**_M_**ost of us thought she was the best person to go to for help, but none of us realized how much help she needed. **_N_**o, nobody was after her, and no, she was not insane." **_O_**n and on he went, intriguing everyone in the room about what Anna's secret was.

"**_P_**oor, poor Anna…"

"**_Q_**uit it!" exclaimed Brett, so abruptly that he, himself, was startled. "**_R_**emember how Anna used to tell us all calming stories?"

**_S_**urprisingly, everyone did.

"**_T_**ruthfully, someone needed to do the same for her; when no one was around, she would paint anything that bothered her, and nothing came out pretty when it was done. **_U_**nfortunately, all her paintings showed the anger and depressing feelings, she would go through. **_W_**ell, I walked in on her once, she didn't do anything to stop me except paint on the wall another painting showing me walking in, and her in some distorted form. E**_X_**actly why, I am not sure. **_Y_**ou cannot imagine how I felt seeing all those magnificent paintings, but all so full of hatred and disgust. **_Z_**ipping in and out, she could not decide what to do except to tell me not to tell anyone about it and leave at once. **_A_**s I was walking out, I heard her take a deep sigh of relief, and it was all over for her. **_B_**ut I didn't know what to do except keep the secret and leave…"

**_C_**ase Closed


End file.
